The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Communication systems such as pay or subscription communication systems include a primary service provider and a user receiver device such as a set top box or integrated receiver decoder. The user device is typically provided with authorization to communicate with the primary service provider and receive services therefrom. One example of such a system is a satellite television system such as DIRECTV®. Broadcast television channels and other internal programs are provided by the primary service provider. Another service provided by a primary service provider is providing program guide data which is used by a user device to display a grid guide on a display associated with the user device.
Broadcasting channel data used for the program guide may come from many sources. The broadcasting channel data may be used by many other broadcast system components. Coordinating data in the broadcasting system has been difficult due to the numerous systems involved and the ever-evolving architectures. Broadcast data may change several times throughout a day, particularly in a day in which many sporting events are shown. In previous systems, the components received data in such a way as to allow the data to be out of synch at data using systems. The data using systems ultimately provide the data in some form to end users. The end users may be set top box users, wireless device users or users of a website. Different systems used for different devices may convey different data to end users. This may lead to customer confusion or frustration.